The History of the TARDIS
by OneErection97
Summary: The Doctor gets into some trouble (as per usual) and devises a scheme to escape said troubling situation


Scene: The set of Kiss You, circa 1984.  
I am riding on the back of Zayne's hog, yet my arse craves for more attention than a motorcycle can give. Maybe in my younger years could I gain an erection from the bumps on the road while driving my Harley Davidson bike, but these day, my asshole craves to be filled by a big strong man.  
I was beginning to think that nothing could arouse me. I had to test out this theory. Little did Zayne know that as I was riding bitch, I was rapidly rubbing my already exposed member, which Zayne suggested I pull out before shooting.

Then, in a moment of pure spontaneity, I reached around his washboard abs, to grab at his cooperative, rock hard nipples, rubbing and squeezing to my heart's delight.

"Should we keep filming?" asked Zayne, as I wonderfully stroked his chest.

"I have no intention of letting anyone know of our secret relationship, despite my obvious lust for the dimples on your back"

"What are you trying to say? That I would ruin your reputation as the bad boy of One Direction?" Zayne said, beginning to speak in a manner that I have never heard before. I began to rub my cock more ferociously, as his angry tone turned me on to an extent that I have never felt in my life.  
Again, acting on impulse, I grabbed Zayne's flaccid penis. His body language said to stop, but his eyes gave invitation for more. As our eye contact deepened, I noticed that Zayne's initially flaccid tower of flesh, grew to be larger than the Big Ben, because we're British and such.

"Hmm," I pondered "this feels much more like a chode than a full on cock"

"You do not want to get on my bad side today Harry, I am not in a very cum thirsty mood."

"Are you angry at me Zayne, please tell me you are," I said, still holding a firm grip on his ever-growing Johnson. "I like it when you're angry!"  
"No, you won't like me when I'm angry" Zayne pronounced, a scowl on his face.

In the corner of my eye, I saw what looked to be an encouraging smile. It was at that moment that I realized we were still filming, and Liam was still at mine and my lovers side.

I feared that my band mates, who had been watching this whole time, would scold me for returning to my old habits of public masturbation. But suddenly, over swept by tears and emotion, Niall, who was in the other vehicle, passionately French kissed Louis, reaching behind himself, and fingering his own asshole. I was both shocked and aroused at such a glorious sight.

I was then brought back to the side car adjacent to myself, as I realized that Liam had masturbating throughout the entire filming session.  
But all of this didn't matter, once I realized that Zayne's asshole was still intact. I knew then, that he was a big dick virgin at the very least. I knew that I HAD to shove my large member inside of his tight anus, if only to give the pleasure of experiencing a large love rod inside of his welcoming asshole.  
It was then that I grabbed the plastic bag out of my pocket and put it over Zayne's head, giving me time to pull out my handcuffs that I had been saving for such an occasion. I was then able to club him repeatedly over the head until he was no longer conscious. Seizing this opportunity, I was then able to drag him over to the prison scene, which we had set up to feature genuine convicts, for realism. Worried that my band members would give chase, I looked behind me, only to find that an all out orgy had begun between the three friends.

I dragged his limp body towards my fuck table, which i had set up days in advance. A fuck table, an invention of my creation, is my preferred device in these sort of scenarios. It features leather constrains for both hands and feet, and, the coup de gras, a glory hole that is strategically positioned on the bottom of the table that I designed for ease of access.

I then placed a cock ring, two sizes small for his erection, around the base of his shaft, so as to maintain his lengthy tower of bliss.  
20 minutes had passed when Zayne fully regained conciousness, only to awake to a masked man with a whip in hand, this man being myself. Oh ya, and 20 naked convicts. I turned the table so that Zayne was in an upright position, and set up a step-ladder, so as to reach his lush mouth. Most of the convicts began to flock to Zayne's behind, but I quickly stopped them, telling them to instead start with his mouth, leaving his virgin asshole for dessert.

"Now Zayne," I said, "Be a good boy and take these cocks nicely, because your tears will be the only lube for the raping of your asshole".  
Tears streamed down his pretty little face, as he went from a clean-cut look, to a filthy cum stained face. With semen dribbling down his chin, I decided to make the prisoners work for their buck, and make them lick every drop that comes from the cock onto Zayne's face. Those who did not oblige would not get a piece of Zayne's marvellously tight hole. I laughed as I watched every one of the prisoners clean up after themselves, while savouring Zayne's tears in my novelty I LOVE LOUIS mug.

"Is it time?" asked the final convict, just after licking his ejaculation off of Zayne's barely concious face.

Suddenly, I felt rage coming upon me,as I realized that none of these convicts would let me go first. So I did the only thing that was reasonable. I had my father, who was watching time, cut off the lights in the studio, and one by one I murdered them all. Unfortunately, my father was also in the way, as he wanted a piece of Zayne as well. I couldn't let that happen. I took my Swiss army knife, already stained with blood and cum, and I shove'd it down my fathers throat, but not before letting myself slip down his throat, as a way of showing him who is boss.

"This is it Zayne, are you ready? I hope yo did a lot of crying, because you're gonna need a whole lot of lube to take me on."

"No, please Zayne, this is not how I wanted my first time with you to go, NOT LIKE THIS!"

How ironic, because this was how I planned it to be from the very day I met him. "Get ready for me."

I pulled out my throbbing cock, and slowly slipped all 3 inches of me into him.  
"Does it hurt Zayne? I really do like it when you're in pain."

"Heh, that's it? Faggot, I can't feel a thing."

That was my boiling point. I could never forgive Zayne for that comment, so I whipped out a beer bottle, shoved it up his ass, then banged on it for 2 minutes with a hammer, killing him in a way that turned me on very much.

Needless to say, it didn't take the camera crew very long to zip up their pants and rush to Zayne's aide.  
I did not walk away an innocent man, as no man should to such a heinous crime. I am writing this letter to you as to take off 30 hours of my mandatory 40 hours of community service. I have learned my lesson, I'm now a changed man, and when it's Niall's turn, things will go A LOT differently.


End file.
